Chance de Redenção: Os 7 Reinos
by Andhy
Summary: Harry não sabe o quanto é especial. Snape não sabe o quanto precisa de uma chance de recomeçar. Nenhum dos dois sabe o que o destino aguarda... Todos esperam que façam coisas que separados nunca irão conseguir. Um anjo e um demônio juntos levaram a maldita guerra ao fim. Yaoi - lemon long. fic DEDICADA A MAZOLLA JACKSON
1. Chapter 1

Chance de Redenção.

Harry não sabe o quanto é especial.

Snape não sabe o quanto precisa de uma chance de recomeçar.

Nenhum dos dois sabe o que o destino aguarda... Todos esperam que façam coisas que separados nunca irão conseguir.

Um anjo e um demônio juntos levaram a maldita guerra ao fim.

Yaoi - lemon long. fic

N/A: Oie como vão vcs?

Assumindo que eu esteja postando esta fic num acesso de loucura, peço que me perdoem por erros e coisas sem noção. Esta fic foi inspirada e é dedicada ao um amigo meu Mazzola Jackson.

Obviamente Harry Potter ñ me pertence e eu n ganho nada com isso.

Eu só queria reviews sabe.

Esta fic contem Yaoi (boys Love)

Com direito a lemon, drama e romance.

Por favor, apreciem com moderação.

Prólogo

-Minhas suspeitas estão confirmadas Albus, a poção alegou isso, o genes não vem dos Potter, mas sim de Lily. Ela não era uma nascida trouxa, obviamente era adotada e o seu era sangue puro. - A voz baixa e rouca do professor Snape pronunciava as palavras lentamente, como se fosse difícil dizer cada uma delas. Ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar.

-Eu devia ter desconfiado mais cedo. Harry sempre teve mais magia, energia e beleza excedentes que qualquer um de sua idade, tem sorte que Voldemort nem desconfia da natureza de Harry, mas eu não percebi nada na senhora Evans Potter antes. - Os olhinhos azuis como o céu brilhavam, com uma nova descoberta através dos oclinhos meia-lua, era um olhar jovem e altivo, bem contrastante com a aparência antiga e velha do corpo do diretor de Hogwarts, mas ninguém conhecia sua verdadeira natureza.

- Agora mais do que nunca ele precisa ser protegido e treinado, Lily não desenvolveu seus poderes, pois não teve a iniciação, ninguém havia percebido, deve ser por isso que ela conseguiu salvar seu filho... - Ainda doía falar sobre aquela que amou, como amiga, mulher e irmã, ele fitava a janela sombriamente e nada indicava em sua aparência que sofria tanto por dentro, mas agora sabia o motivo em que ela não pode ser sua.

- Irei providenciar isso Severus, porém você não pode ficar muito perto dele. Suas naturezas podem divergir. Tenha cuidado.

-Isso não é um problema, não pretendo ficar perto de Potter. - Só olhar o menino lhe trazia lembranças tristes e odiosas.

Havia se conformado, afinal demônios não podem amar e ele Severus Tobias Prince Snape era um demônio.

N/A: Ha Ha isso é só um aperitivo queridos.

Se quiserem mais somente com reviews eu farei isso XD

Eu escrevo outra fic do Naruto então vai demorar um pouquinho pra atualizar essa aki.

Muito kissus e carinhos a todos

;p


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah recebi reviews ueeeeeeeeeeee to feliz. Obrigada queridos (as)

Hp n me pertencem e blablablabla

Yaoi e boys-love

A imagem é do

Dumbledore mais jovem e d alguém especial pra ele

Reviews isso me deixa inspirada

Bem é isso ai espero q gostem

Capitulo1

Revelações em uma noite

O pequeno Harry estava chateado.

Ninguém havia lhe mandado uma carta, um aviso, absolutamente nada.

Seus tios o haviam trancado no quarto e ele só havia comido frutas de manha bem cedo, porque Duda havia lhe batido e o empurrado no chão com força e ele havia torcido o pé e seu primo tinha tropeçado em si.

Harry acariciava Edwiges que piava contente em seu colo e ele lia um livro sobre poções.

o pequeno menino após perceber que tinha muitas dificuldades nessa matéria, decidiu se empenhar para melhorar e surpreender seu professor de poções.

Queria se redimir com ele.

Havia achado que Snape era suspeito pelos acontecimentos negativos que ocorreram ano passado. Mas foi o professor Quirrel possuído por Voldemort.

O menino não sabia como conseguiu vencer aquele monstro.

Sua vida tinha dado um 360º e tudo, ou melhor, quase tudo havia acontecido tão derrepente que ele se sentia perdido.

Harry tinha medo.

Medo de que tudo que conheceu e viveu nesse ano, não tivesse acontecido.

Derrepente a porta de seu quarto abriu abruptamente e seu tio Venon entrou parecendo o grande suíno que sempre foi igualzinho a seu filho.

- Guarde esse bicho da gaiola e o faça ficar calado, não ouse sair ou fazer nenhum som esta noite entendeu? Tenho negócios importantes hoje. Se me desobedecer ficara sem comer durante uma semana.

A voz áspera e enjoativa dele enjoava o pequeno potter que não ousou dizer nem uma palavra, porem acenou com a cabeça.

Venon Dursley se retirou do quarto batendo a porta e a trancando.

- Porco estúpido! - Harry sussurrou e isso lhe deu um pequeno sentimento de rebeldia que o satisfez, ja que não poderia fazer mais nada.

Ele se levantou da cama e abriu a janela o mais silenciosamente que pode.

- Voe menina, seja livre e vá comer. Algum de nos tem que fazer isso. - beijou o topo da cabeça de sua coruja e a deixou voar pela noite.

Enfim mais uma vez completamente sozinho, ele sem fazer barulho foi à pequena cômoda que tinha no quarto e pegou o livro de fotos que o grande Hagrid havia lhe dado, ele havia dito que esse álbum havia feito pelos marotos e que ele havia achado quando o encontro bebe em sua casa.

Nas fotos seus pais, sua família lhe acenavam sorriam e giravam com o bebe Harry nos braços. Na foto seguinte era seu pai e quatro amigos dele e embaixo havia o nome deles. Aluado, almofadinhas bigodes e pontas, eles lhe pareciam bem arteiros e seu pai realmente se parecia consigo porem com um brilho ate de malcriação nos olhos, todos devia ter cerca de dezesseis anos.

Na foto após havia um homem alto de cabelos loiros e expressão fria porem elegante estava abraçado com um dos amigos de seu pai na foto anterior, era o aluado só que mais velho, e por sua vez segurava um bebe loiro e muito bonito abaixo estava escrito, aluado, loiro azedo e o pequeno dragão.

Nessa Harry sempre ria, ele não conhecia aqueles homens, mas gostava da foto.

Outra foto lhe intrigava, era snape mais novo ao lado de sua mãe ele parecia emburrado e até bonito.

Ela sorria como se cansada com uma enorme barriga embaixo estava escrito, Lily, pontas e o pequeno maroto pra nascer.

Havia muitas fotos, havia uma foto em que havia dois irmãos de cabelos negros e olhos cinza que sorriam o menor era amigo de seu pai o tal de almofadinhas, mas tinha um sorriso arteiro e malandro no rosto.

O outro sorria tambem, mas ainda, porém contido.

Abaixo estava escrito, almofadinha e seu irmão mimado.

Após um tempo ele havia dormido reclinado sobre o livro em cima da cama.

Porem um pop o como um escapamento de carro velho o acordou momentos depois.

Uma coisa esquisita estava no quarto enrolado em trapos, um corpo mirrado magro e ossudo porem pequeno.

A cabeça era desproporcional maior com olhos azuis gigantes orelhas grandes e pontudas cabeça calva e boca pequena, era diferente peculiar.

Harry nunca tinha vista nada parecido antes.

- Quem é você? - Sussurrou o menino com medo de que seu tio viesse lhe repreender pelo barulho.

- Mim ser Dobby senhor. - disse a criatura com uma voz fina e anazalada. - Dobby vir avisar senhor potter.

Harry fechou o livro de fotos e se abaixou em frente à Dobby.

- Ah... Oi... Humnn... Avisar o que Dobby? Esta tudo bem? - sussurrou e parecia bem confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

- Dobby estar bem mestre Harry Potter, Dobby ser ha muito tempo elfo domestico da família potter, mestre Harry potter. Dobby vir pedir para mestre Harry Potter não ir a Hogwarts, é perigoso... Dobby sabe... Dobby ver conhecidos do mestre Malfoy... Falar sobre mestre Harry Potter... Por favor, mestre Harry Potter eles querem fazer mal ao senhor... Dobby gostar do mestre Harry Potter... Todos os mestres Malfoy gostam tambem, mas Dobby vier sem permissão... Dobby mal... Dobby mal. - O elfo-domestico começou a bater os punhos na cabeça e chorava tristemente.

Harry abraçou Dobby para que ele parasse.

- Sem problema, Dobby só não se machuque tudo bem? Eu acho que entendi o que você quis dizer, mas eu preciso ir a Hogwarts é necessário, vou estar seguro lá, não se preocupe muito obrigada por avisar eu estarei em alerta por isso. - O moreno bruxinho limpou as lagrimas de Dobby e sorriu para ele.

O elfo-domestico tambem fez algo parecido com um sorriso.

- Dobby agradecer. Mestre Harry potter ser igual à mestra Lílian Potter, que ser carinhosa com Dobby. Dobby gostar de estar com mestre Harry Potter... - agora ele parecia bem feliz. - Dobby prometer proteger mestre Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Dobby pode fazer algo para mestre Harry Potter? Qualquer coisa, Dobby saber fazer tudo... - O elfinho o olhou pedinte.

- Tudo bem, mas só não faça barulho ta? Eu to com fome você poderia me pegar um pão e água... Algo assim?- Harry estava envergonhado, ele não gostava de pedir.

- Dobby fazer, mestre Harry Potter. Dobby fazer mais, Dobby adorar servir mestre Harry Potter. - A criatura mágica fez uma reverencia em que seu nariz pontudo tocou o chão e então sumiu sem fazer barulho como Harry havia pedido.

O.o.O.o.O

Snape revisava seu plano de aula e quais poções iria ensinar ao longo do ano, mas ele fazia isso ha mais de dez anos e ja havia decorado, na verdade fazia isso para distrair a mente.

Ele sabia que Voldemort estava vivo de alguma forma, sua marca formigava levemente as vezes como lembrete de que o lord das trevas ainda existia.

Severus estava preocupado com o que descobriu sobre Potter.

Como regra todos os primeiro anistas faziam "teste" de sangue na enfermaria, simplesmente um exame de rotina, quando o Griffindor destruiu Quirrel e venceu o lord mais uma vez, diga-se de passagem, só com seu mero toque, foi ele, Snape, que tirou amostras de sangue do menino para analisar.

Mas é claro que Potter parece sempre ter surpresas e mais surpresas, ininterruptas para mostrar.

No sangue dele Havia um traço mágico peculiar, inicialmente snape achou que essa alteração mágica vinha de Potter e fez feitiço para descobrir a arvore genealógica de Harry.

Ele esperou durante meses para que o feitiço houvesse terminado, descobriu que Lily era adotada e mais do que uma simples bruxa, e muitas coisas foram se encaixando no lugar.

O bebê Potter sobreviveu por causa dos poderes dela que afloraram somente naquela situação de perigo e o de Harry tambem que junto de sua mãe conseguiram destruir parcialmente o senhor das trevas.

Dumbledore parecia planejar algo, ele havia pegado o livro da arvore genealógica de Potter antes mestre Severus pudesse ver todas as ramificações da família dele.

Quase tudo estava claro, porem havia coisas a serem esclarecidas.

Por causa de sua descendência mágica Severus entendeu o porquê de sua antipatia por Potter tão de cara, mas estava confuso o do porque não havia sentido isso por Lilian.

Severus sempre teve suas preocupações seus medos, suas incertezas, porem escondia tudo isso com sua mascara de indiferença e frieza, não que isso fosse difícil devido sua natureza demoníaca.

Severus Prince snape era um dos príncipes demônios e possuía imensos poderes e uma segunda forma, mas ele se continha e escondia isso de todos, nem mesmo Voldemort sabia, no entanto, Dumbledore sabia.

Snape havia herdado seu título de sua mãe que era uma das princesas demônio a segunda na cadeia de sucessão, porém agora ele era o terceiro na cadeia de sucessão, pois ele tinha dois primos e o mais velho ja era o rei e o outro era o príncipe imediato na sucessão, nenhum deles tinha filhos ainda.

Seus primos ignoravam sua existência assim como snape os ignorava, ele já tinha problemas demais em sua cabeça para isso.

Bicadas na janela lhe interromperam seus devaneios.

Rapidamente abriu a janela e sua coruja negra o esperava, uma fêmea de uma espécie rara e encantada que o acompanhava desde sua infância.

Seu nome era Isis, uma alusão a uma deusa egípcia.

Isis era sua familiar, não uma coruja qualquer.

Todos os bruxos poderosos tinham um familiar.

Um animal que compartilhava sua vitalidade, magia e criavam inteligência e consciência própria, alguns até mesmo podiam falar.

Isis e Snape compartilhavam uma conexão mental em que eles podiam conversar.

"Boa noite Isis"

"Boa noite Severus"

A coruja piou e planou para dentro dos aposentos pousando na mesa e esticando sua perna esquerda.

"Trouxe a resposta da família Malfoy. E fui espionar Harry conforme pediu."

O bruxo bufou com a forma que a coruja se referia ao Potter, porém pegou o pergaminho.

"Humn me conte sobre Potter depois que comer, primeiro descanse. Falaremos disso mais tarde. Obrigado."

Snape acariciou as penas de sua familiar que lhe bicou os dedos de forma carinhosa.

"De nada. Muito bem então Sevie, tenho novidades pra contar sobre ele." A coruja adorava importunar seu mestre, mas planou até seu poleiro, enquanto ele abriu o pergaminho.

O professor de poções bufou e a ignorou abertamente.

Isis podia ser um pouco difícil de lidar às vezes.

"Saudações Severus.

Como vais?

Todos aqui estamos bem, porém Remus precisa de três doses a mais da poção mata-cão para o estoque este mês.

Draco quer verte antes das ferias terminarem e temo ter coisas a lhe contar sobre nossos amigos.

Por esta razão solicito sua estadia na mansão Malfoy amanhã à noite se não for um incomodo.

Ass.: Lucius Aleksander Malfoy"

Fechou a carta e suspirou.

Tinha muita coisa a fazer, mas arranjaria um tempo para passar com seu afilhado, e não havia duvidas que Lucius tivesse informações sobre o lord das trevas.

Sentou-se sobre o sofá e convocou um copo de uísque, isto acalmaria seus nervos.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

"Os nephirins são uma variação da espécie mágica harpias e dos elfos.

Muitas vezes são confundidos com anjos.

Nephirins são raros e quase instintos, pouco se sabe sobre eles.

Sua aparência física é humanoide exceto por um par de asas que podem aparecer eventualmente. As asas podem chegar, em media, a envergadura três vezes maior que a própria altura do nephirin, mas chega tambem, raramente a cinco vezes maiores, dependendo do poder do Nephirin. As asas são retrateis somente poucos conseguem libera-las.

É muito difícil identificar um nephirin, eles se passam por bruxos, geralmente de imenso poder, todos eles recebem um poder..."

Dumbledore parou de escrever suas anotações, ele precisava descansar.

Seu livro sobre criaturas mágicas estava quase no fim.

Iria publica-lo um pouco antes de Dumbledore morrer e sobrar somente Albus.

Mas ainda havia muitas coisas em que Dumbledore devia fazer.

Havia uma guerra a vencer.

Alguns pensavam que Harry havia matado Voldemort, porém só o havia eliminado do campo de jogo temporariamente.

Havia ainda pessoas que queria "revive-lo".

Voldemort ainda estava por ai vagando nas sombras.

Levantou-se e encheu a mão de balas de limão, e na outra mão sua varinha.

Seguiu até seus aposentos adjacentes ao escritório, estralando o pescoço um pouco.

Já estava velho com mais de cento e cinquenta anos, mas ele não era assim de verdade.

Não em sua aparência, ao menos.

Assim que porta fechou atrás de si, imediatamente sussurrou.

-Revelio incatatem.

Diante do espelho-parede em frente à porta, estava Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore mudava.

Porém agora sua barba sumia, sua pele ganhava jovialidade, seu corpo todo voltava à idade de dezenove anos.

A única coisa que não havia mudado era seus brilhantes olhos azuis, olhos tão expressivos que conheciam tudo e todos.

Diante do espelho la estava ele, do jeito que realmente é.

Quando jovem seus cabelos eram ruivos avermelhados, mas agora estava prateado.

Bom o jovem homem sorriu e colocou mais balas de limão na boca.

Tirou o gorro verde da cabeça e deixou sobre a cômoda.

- Ora, estou bem melhor assim. - Falou sozinho, seus oclinhos meia-lua agora era um objeto de charme.

As veste lhe pareciam largas demais, mas ele ja estava acostumado assim.

Dirigiu-se a enorme cama de dossel onde alguém jazia adormecido sobre ela.

Albus o amava com todas as suas forças, mas ele era um segredo.

O mundo mágico achava que a pessoa a quem mais ama estava morta.

O diretor de hogwarts de aproximou das cortinas de dossel e as abriu.

Seu anjo de encaracolados caxos loiro dormia tranquilamente, porem sem nenhuma roupa, somente um lençol negro o cobrindo da cintura para baixo.

A pele tão branca lhe chamava como que se clamasse por seus toques.

Deixou a varinha sobre a cama e algumas das balas tambem, porem uma três foram para seu paladar.

Subiu na cama somente pairando sobre o homem na cama, admirando tudo que pertencia a si.

Balas de limão eram extremamente deliciosas, assim como Gellet Grindelwald era.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o

N/A: oieeeeeee recebi reviews nyaaaaaaaaaah nunca vou parar de agradecer a todos por issu kkkkkk

Migueeee que bom q tenha gostado fiz pra vc estarei caprichando só pra vc a parte do sevie com harry mais pra frente kissus

Patronus moonstone agradeço a review e adorei q tenha gostado rsrsrsr espero q continue acompanhando vc é importante aki viu XD kissus

Anysi sou eu q amei o seu reviews prometo q irei terminar esta fic e espero q esteja sempre comigo viu kissus

Obrigada lindus vcs me ajudam a continuar

vc seus anônimos vc tbm podem mandar reviews n tendo conta e só escrever la embaixo me manda um email pra responder ou espera o próximo cap pq eu sempre respondo ta?

E gente eu preciso de muitos reviews pra melhorar será q vcs fariam isso por mim?

E sobre opiniões?

alguem tem alguma?

Humn ate logo

Kissus

Para vcs verem as imagens do cap XD

. .full. 

fs70/200H/f/2010/350/9/1/grindelwald_by_ 


End file.
